Christmas In Heaven
by LivForever
Summary: "This past year has been a crazy one and a hard one and also a wonderful one," he began, "I watched you change into the person that I always knew you were and I am one lucky man to call you mine. I would love it if I could call you mine forever. Regina, will you marry me?"


The snow covered the grounds of Storybrooke in a thick quilt, keeping most of the residents inside. The city was quiet; too quiet. Regina Mills was sitting on her couch, still wearing her satin red pajamas, and staring at the Christmas tree. The tree was white with red crystal bulbs and colorful lights to match. Her mind was swimming with memories from past Christmases and it pained her to think about. Her eyes began swimming as the tears started forming and as she caressed her swollen abdomen, feeling her child kick, she couldn't stop them.

"_What the hell is that?" Robin questioned as he pointed to the small, dusty, barely a foot tall Christmas tree that was placed in the corner far away from the window. _

_Regina shrugged, "it's a tree," she explained lightly._

"_That is not a Christmas tree," Robin argued, "Christmas trees are suppose to be big and full of lights. That," he was pointing at the tree again as if it had physically hurt him, "that is a disaster."_

"_Henry and I do just fine with that tree. It's not really a big deal. We have breakfast together Christmas morning and he opens his gifts and that's it." _

_As Regina sat down on the couch gracefully, Robin moved toward the tree. "This year is going to be different," he promised as he picked up the small plant with ease._

"_What are you doing?"_

"_Throwing this out," he replied, tossing the tree out of the front door. "When Henry gets back from Emma's he and I are going to go and pick out a tree; a real tree."_

_Regina couldn't help but smile. This Christmas _was _going to be different because this year she had him. This year she had friends and more family than she cared to admit. Christmas in the past had been a small occasion of just her and Henry but this year it would be a huge, festive event._

_Two weeks until Christmas and Regina was sitting on her bed with all of the presents she purchased sitting in a pile on the floor next to her. She had an assortment of wrapping paper and several packages of scotch tape. Robin was sitting close to her, their thighs touching under the blanket. _

"_I hope Henry likes what I got him," Robin said as he fought with the wrapping paper, trying to perfectly wrap the odd shaped item._

_Regina chuckled as she placed another perfectly wrapped present into the finished pile. "He will love it, I'm sure." Henry had been wanting a bow and arrow for months now and he would soon be getting his wish. Robin held up the messily wrapped present and smiled his charming smile._

"_Maybe I should leave the wrapping to you."_

"_Maybe." She took the wrapped bow and arrow and placed it in the finished pile before reaching for another gift. It was Mary Margaret's. "I hope she likes it," she admitted quietly, "I didn't really know what else to get for her." She folded the pink shirt neatly and placed it inside of a box._

"_She will love it because it came from you," Robin assured her. "Speaking of love," he smirked, "I was hoping I could give you your present a bit early."_

_Regina stopped wrapping mid-present. This was the first year that she actually had people to buy presents for and the first year that someone had bought her anything. Sometimes she still wasn't sure she was ready for all of the… holiday cheer._

"_You didn't have to get me anything," she said blushing, "and I don't have your gift yet."_

"_That's alright," Robin said, climbing off of the bed to find his coat. Regina watched as he shuffled around in his coat pocket before he pulled out a black velvet box. She could feel her throat constrict and her heart speed up, beating a million times per second. Robin made his way to her side of the bed, zig-zagging through the different piles, and got down on one knee. "This past year has been a crazy one and a hard one and also a wonderful one," he began, "I watched you change into the person that I always knew you were and I am one lucky man to call you mine. I would love it if I could call you mine forever. Regina, will you marry me?"_

_Regina didn't even look at the ring and instead jumped off the bed and pulled Robin to his feet, throwing her arms around him and pulling him in for a kiss filled with passion that sparks literally flew into the air. When she finally pulled away, her face was red and tear-streaked. "Yes," she whispered through her tears, "Yes."_

As Regina was lost in thought, Henry had noticed and sat down quietly next to her as to not startle her. He had noticed her tears and wondered where they had come from. He gently placed a hand on her knee and she turned her attention toward him. "Hey," she whispered.

"Are you okay?"

Regina looked down at her stomach as she continued to rub it. She couldn't answer him. She couldn't. Her heart was hurting too much and she didn't want to pass that pain onto Henry.

_It was Christmas Eve and everyone was gathering at Regina's for Christmas dinner and gift exchanging. As everyone sat around the table, Regina couldn't help but tear up. Her life had changed drastically and she wouldn't change it for anything. She never in a million years thought she would be having dinner with Snow White, Prince Charming, and the Savior. She never thought that she would have an honorable man at her side, holding her hand under the table. She never imagined any of this and yet; here she was. Happier than she ever had been. _

"_Are you alright, Love?" Robin whispered into her ear._

_She smiled, "never better."_

_The rest of the night went well and after gifts were exchanged and dinner was finished, Mary Margaret helped Regina clean up while everyone else trudged into the living room to watch a holiday movie. _

"_I have one more gift," Mary Margaret announced as she dried the plates that Regina was washing. "I wanted to give it to you in private."_

_Regina grew a bit apprehensive. Sometimes she still believed that Mary Margaret hated her but that was her own fear and she needed to let the past go. _

_Mary Margaret pulled an envelope out of her sweater pocket and handed it over. "It's not much but, I want you to read it."_

_Regina looked at her questioningly as she opened the letter and began reading the regal writing. When she was halfway through the letter she had to stop. She looked up at Mary Margaret with tears in her eyes. "This is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. It means so much coming from you, Mary Margaret, and I honestly mean that." Mary Margaret couldn't resist and wrapped her arms around the crying woman, trying to fight her own tears. The letter was one of Mary Margaret's own words of how proud she was of Regina for changing and how much she loved her and how thankful she was for the new member of the family. _

"She hasn't moved from that spot all morning," Henry said to his grandmother.

"I'll talk to her," Mary Margaret said, patting Henry on the shoulder and then proceeding into the living room. Henry vanished out of sight and Mary Margaret sat down next to Regina on the sofa.

"Regina?"

"What kind of Christmas is this?" she asked with the hurt evident in her voice. "What kind of happy ending is this?"

Mary Margaret wished she knew the answer. She wished she could change what had happened but she can't. All she can do is be there for Regina and help her cope the best way possible. She reached out for Regina's hand and squeezed it gently in her own. "Henry's worried about you."

"I know," Regina said and her voice broke. She hated that she was putting Henry in pain. "I'm trying," she said sincerely as she finally looked away from her stomach and looked Mary Margaret in the eyes, "I am."

"I know," Mary Margaret replied, "I know."

_It was Christmas eve night and Regina and Robin were lying on the couch together with the fire crackling into the late night. The tree was lit and casting the perfect glow against Regina's pale cheek. The blanket was draped over the both of them and Regina didn't want to move. Having Robin's arms wrapped around her was always her favorite time of the day. She knew that in his arms she was safe and all of her worries could be forgotten. _

"_We have to get up," Robin whispered, "if the cookies aren't gone by the time Henry and Roland wake up then we will have some serious explaining to do."_

_Regina chuckled as her eyes remained closed. She was exhausted and she just wanted to fall into dreamland before she had to wake up extra early for present opening. "I'm tired," she said sleepily._

_Robin shifted underneath her and surprised her by scooping her up wedding style, carrying her upstairs and into their bedroom. He placed her gently on the bed and remained hovered over her, smiling big. "Merry Christmas." He bent down to give her a kiss, never wanting to pull away._

"_Merry Christmas."_

If it was the last Christmas that they would spend together, maybe Regina would have never let him go. She never would have let him pick her up off the couch and then maybe everything would have been different.

The accident had taken place a few months ago, before Regina knew about the pregnancy. Robin was trying to save Emma and got hurt in the process. Not even true love's kiss could bring him back. Regina had been distraught, dropping to her knees in the hospital and sobbing where the whole town could hear her.

"Regina, you can't keep going back there," Mary Margaret said quietly, "reliving that day isn't going to help."

"Don't tell me how to feel," Regina spat, "you're not the one pregnant with your deceased husband's child on Christmas when he made a promise to spend every Christmas with you for the rest of forever. He lied! He lied." The tears were flowing heavily know and Regina couldn't stop them, "He lied. What am I gonna do?" she whispered, completely heartbroken. "Go back to morning breakfast and silence? I can't. I miss him. I need him."

Mary Margaret was fighting her own tears as she saw Henry on the stairs, hating that his mother was in pain. "I know you're upset," she whispered, "but I also know how strong you are. You can get through this, Regina. I know it doesn't feel like it today but you will."

Henry finally entered the room, carrying a wrapped gift. He handed it to Regina cautiously and she wiped away her tears. "You don't want to wait until later when everyone gets here?"

Henry shook his head. "I want you to have it now."

Regina forced a small smile and began tearing the paper. She stopped suddenly when she saw the picture. It was of Robin, Henry, Roland, Mary Margaret, David, Emma, Baby Neal, and herself last year on Christmas, standing in front of the tree. "I wanted him to be with us this Christmas so I had it printed onto a blanket. Now he'll be with you every night."

Regina closed her eyes and smiled because she realized that this was still a happy ending. She still had Henry and she had another little one on the way. She had a family that was there for her and she for them. Even though Robin wasn't with her physically anymore, she knew he was there somewhere, always watching out for her. So on that Christmas, before she went to bed, she ate all of the cookies and then laughed to herself. "Now I see why Robin was so eager." She smiled as the snow fell outside and she realized… happy endings do exist.


End file.
